


Of Old Beings and New Beginnings

by Robyn_Moonwater



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 19,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robyn_Moonwater/pseuds/Robyn_Moonwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two days without sleep to finish this and finally is here. Sorry I have no strength to think about make a summary, I can just say that this is the first of many episode of TV shows I like, in fanfic format, written by me as I don't think I will become a screenwriter.</p><p>I think there is no need to say I don't own any of the characters of the show...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So as I don’t think I’m going to be able to be a screenwriter for a TV show, I’m going to write episodes in fanfic format. So here you have my new fic, also, there is no Destiel, Sabriel or lovey dovey things, nor smut or lemon either, I wrote this as if it was for a real episode I also tried to do the best impersonation of the characters as their actors play them. Enjoy! (Also I apologize for any mistake, I corrected it but I’m far from perfect and it’s possible I could overlooked something)
> 
> PS To make it easier to read I set every page as a chapter.

The night was quiet, cold, as it is expected at the end of the autumn. Everything was strangely calm on the little neighborhood of the outskirts of Missoula in Montana. In a little house not much different from the others, with white fence, a tree with a swing and the bushes waiting for spring to bloom with wild roses of a vibrant red, there was inside a middle age woman in a white with pink dots pajama, a winter cozy light blue robe and pink slippers, unable to catch sleep, was preparing a tea in the silence of her kitchen, unaware of what destiny may or may not had prepared for her. With her favorite mug with old vintage roses painted over it, hot with the tea, between her hands, the woman walked to the coach of the living room turning on the TV and surfing through the channels until she found a midnight movie marathon about the life of Sherlock Holmes, not that she was feeling excited about it, but at least she was hoping she could fall sleep in the time she finishes her tea.

The clock was marking half past two in the morning and the woman was in a deep slumber, the now cold mug long time forgotten in the coffee table, and then, the lights started to flicker, and the howl of a big beast with a choir of the other dogs of the neighborhood woke her and also scared her. Standing on her feet, she walked towards the kitchen with the intention of leave the mug on the sink when a shadow moved on the corner of her eye making her turn around quickly, startled, taking a knife from the drawer next to her, because, even if she wasn’t sure or anyone else could think that she was crazy, the truth was that her intuition was telling her, screaming at her that there was someone in her house, something bad.  
Walking as fast as she could towards the safety of her bedroom, holding the knife with both hands so tight that her knuckles were turning white, don’t bothering on turn off the TV or the lights, felt a sigh of relief escape her lips once she could reach the handle of the door of her room, feeling too a little paranoid and silly for thought that there was someone in her house but, once she closed the door behind her back and locked it with a key, she screamed after turn around at the sight of a man in a black suit at the feet of her bed before everything turned calm and quiet and cold as it was at the beginning of the night.

The newspapers, internet and TV were covering the new of a mysterious murder, a woman who appeared inside her bedroom sat on an old big black chair like some kind of throne, with her hands tied to the armrests, cuts and blood everywhere, obviously the woman had been tortured, the strange of the case was the door was locked from the inside and the window closed.

\- Dean, I think this is one of ours – Murmured Sam while his brother was eating one of his homemade burgers, moaning on the pleasure of the food before walking behind his brother looking at screen of the laptop.

\- What makes you think it? Could be a psycho – Answered the older Winchester after a swallow.

\- Doesn’t remind you someone that chair? Someone that likes to torture and tie his victims of said torture sessions to chairs and put needles trough their brains… – Asked pointing to the picture of the sit where the body has been lying dead for two days before anyone could smell the rotten the flesh.

\- Son of a bitch! But, Why? What makes special that woman? Has she any kind of power? Is she an angel? A siren? A rogue demon? – Questioned Dean with a frown on her face. 

\- No, anything, I took a look and everything’s normal, I think we should go and investigate.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Yeah, maybe you are right Sam, let’s pack and go to… Missoula? – Sighed the green eyed man looking at his burger, it looked like he wouldn’t be able to take a single moment of peace to have a proper meal and enjoy it without any emergency, but in a second he growled, took the burger and went to his bedroom, eating big bites, it would be a disgrace to leave a burger like that get cold and not ate.

Twenty minutes later, both brothers were ready, left the bags on the trunk and jump inside of the old Impala, direct to Missoula with the feeling that the king of hell was after something, as always, to gain more power over heaven and the Winchester.

\- Come on Sammy, talk to me, what do we have? – Asked Dean after few hours in the car. 

\- Michelle Thompson, forty one years old, single, she had a brother and a sister, I can see that here there is the obituary of her sister but there is nothing strange, what makes weirder this whole situation – Said Sam typing in his laptop, looking at screen trying to figure out what was happening. 

\- How did the sister die?

After few minutes looking through the internet, he sighed and shaking his head mumbled – Here says that Emily whose married name was Vesperus, died in a New Orleans hospital after giving birth her son, she had lost too much blood, she… 

\- Boys – Interrupted him a very stressed and worried Castiel who appeared in the back seat. 

\- Cas, What the hell are you doing here? – Growled Dean looking at the angel trough the mirror trying to keep the car straight.

\- I came to tell you that something is happening, angels are moving, I can hear them talking about they found someone or something they call “The Unclaimed” they seems nervous, they are saying that they can’t lose it again – Frowned the angel, looking at both brothers.

\- Sonofabitch! – Exclaimed Dean groaning at the idea of having to deal with the angels again when they had the possibility of having king of hell messing around – Any idea what that unclaimed can be? 

\- No, I just heard rumors, nothing for real, some angels say it is a soul that never step heaven or hell, others are saying that it’s a weapon a powerful one and the demons want it – Explained Castiel while still hearing “radio angel” in his head.

\- Do you think…? – Started to ask Sam looking at his brother.

\- That Crowley is behind it? Yes, that would explain why he’s killing innocent people, maybe that woman knew something about that weapon - Sighed Dean, passing a hand over his face with a tired look. 

After Castiel was gone again in search for some clue about "The Unclaimed", and the boys spent hours in the car, in the road to Missoula, Montana, making just the necessary stops, they arrived to their destiny.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Now that I remember, wasn't here where the Alpha vampire had his safe house? - Asked Dean remembering the day they needed the help of the alpha so they could kill Dick Roman. 

\- Yes, but I don't think he has nothing to do with this, so let's go to check in to the motel so we can go to the coroner and see what's going on - suggested Sam.

\- I hope we can go eat something first - Answered the elder heading to the best looking motel that could be find in town, earning a b*tch face from his brother.

The coroner’s office was not far from the center of the city, Dean parked de Impala in front of the building and both brothers went inside, presenting in front of the man in the front desk. 

\- I’m agent Kilmister and this is my companion agent Young – Said the blond while showing the fake badges – We are here for the Michelle Thompson’s case. 

\- Doctor Smith, I was expecting you – Said the woman of grey hair and hard look in her eyes. 

\- You were expecting us? – Asked Sam confused. 

\- Well, the room was locked, there was no way any normal murderer or mugger could do it – Shrugged the woman walking towards the autopsy room – I supposed someone would be coming as this is too big for the sheriff’s office, this is the third victim this week, that family it’s not having a good time.

\- What do you mean? – Questioned Dean helping her to see the body. 

\- Two days ago Michelle’s brother, Elijah, appeared in his bedroom, locked too but with the eyes horribly burned, and a cousin that was living here too, die the day before Elijah, tortured as Michelle – Sighed the doctor letting the brothers see all the cuts and bruises – The worst is that poor kid, he lost all his family, first his mother when he was born, his father five years later, his grandparents when was seven, and past May one of his uncles disappeared, he’s alone now.

\- You seem to know much about the Thompsosn– Commented Sam looking through the autopsy report.

\- Well, Michelle and I were childhood friends and went to high school and college together, his nephew, Morgan, comes often to my house to study with Ethan, my son; The kid is sixteen, I will try to talk to the social services so he can stay with us until he’s eighteen or until his uncle shows up, I don’t think he needs more changes in his life – Explained the woman looking at the face of her old friend with a hint of sadness. 

\- Could you show us the report of her brother’s autopsy? – Asked the tall man, looking at her with empathy. 

\- Sure, I will be back right now – Nodded the woman going out of the room, not noticing the look the brothers were exchanging.

After examining the body and take with them a copy of both reports, Sam and Dean decided to make a stop at a restaurant, sitting in a booth close to the far corner, the blond attacking a burger with fries and the younger eating a salad while looking at the pictures of Elijah Thompson’s body, showing the one of his face to Dean – Does this sound familiar to you?


	4. Chapter 4

\- Angels – Whispered the man looking at the burned eyes – But why would angels kill a simple man? I mean he wasn’t a threat, isn’t it? This looks every second more complicated and there’s something in this picture that it’s bothering me, I don’t know what is it.

\- Well, I suggest we go talk to the family and this night go to the house and see if there is any clue the police didn’t find, we can’t do much until Cas is back and see if he’s got some new info.

\- Not until I finish and can eat a piece of that pie they have there – Smiled the old of the brothers looking at the bar, eyeing too the petite, redhead waitress.

Sam sighed rolling his eyes at his brother’s words, closing the reports folders and taking out his laptop tapping the keyboard, looking for something about Morgan Vesperus, the boy the coroner talked about and all the deaths in his family, one it was normal, even two, but so many and separated… That would make the kid a witness, the real target or, in the worst case, the murderer. 

 

The old house was a constant parade of sad faces and muttering chats going in and out, of people dressed in black and talking about how sorry they were, pitying the boy and wondering about who would want to kill someone as the Thompson brothers who were normal and kind people, not the kind of people with strange hobbies and enemies with not more will for revenge than cheat in a contest of who bakes the most delicious pumpkin pie. Dean parked the Impala in the other side of the street walking to inside to find himself greeted by the coroner and a boy who was looking around, as if searching for someone. 

\- Agent, what are you doing here? 

\- We are here to talk with Morgan Vesperus, the nephew of both victims – Answered Sam appearing behind his brother. 

\- You need to do it now? I don’t think it’s a good moment – Sighed the woman.

\- We understand it’s not a good moment but as soon as we talk to him, as soon we will leave him alone – Said the tall man. 

\- Ok… Eddy, Do you know where is Morgan? 

\- Eh? I think he’s in his room, looking through the window, he said he was waiting for his uncle to come and take him with him – Explained the boy – Mom, I’m going to look for Leo, he said he was going to come an hour ago, I’m sure Morgan would like to have him here. 

\- Ok honey, but come quick, I will need you to help us put his things in the trunk – Nodded the woman looking at Dean – His room it’s going upstairs, the first room at right hand, just down the corridor, you will recognize it. 

Dean entered the house, heading for the boy’s room while Sam remained talking to the doctor, walking with her to the living room where everyone was reunited, all around were sad faces and silence. Hanging from the wall the blond, could see pictures, family portraits that showed the life of the boy, his uncles and aunts, his grandparents, the next photo always with an empty place in the middle, the empty spots growing in number as the boy grew in age. The door it wasn’t hard to find, wood letters spelling the name “Morgan”, inside he could see a thin pale boy with light brown hair and honey eyes, sitting at the end of the bed, looking at the back of the house, broken, tired.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Why? – Asked the teenager with drained sad voice, after a moment of tense silence where Dean wouldn’t dare to say nothing, the Winchester knew the boy was sixteen but in the actual state he was, he looked younger, smaller, fragile, he didn’t answer the question, he couldn’t tell him which the reason was because that kid deserved better, deserved to find another family and sleep calm at nights, not looking afraid under his bed for some sort of monster, but Morgan asked again, this time looking at him with dark circles under his eyes but no sign of crying – Why everyone I love dies? Am I cursed? Please… tell me why, because I don’t understand, I need to know.

\- I… - Dean hesitated, going into the room and sitting in the edge at his side – I’m sorry, I don’t know why.

Morgan nodded in acknowledge, looking again through the window, a sigh escaping his lips, his shoulders sinking – Everyone says they’re sorry, they feel pity for me, but no one tells me how to stop the pain, I feel so useless, she told me to go with her to her home the day they found uncle Elijah dead, she didn’t want me to stay alone, but I told her I needed some time for me, that I wanted at least finish the week, the police had been here and I had still food here, so I wanted to stay three days more and go to live with her, it’s my fault, it’s my bloody fault, I could stay there with her, I could have help her, save her – A lump in his throat, hard to swallow and a sob were the sign for Dean to know that the kid was going to cry.

\- No – Said the blond, furious because of the murderers of the last family that kid in front of him had, and furious with himself for not being able to help him ease the throbbing sorrow he was feeling, with a hand on the younger’s shoulder, locking their eyes said firm – It’s not your fault, if you were there it would be the both of you dead now, and not just her, so don’t blame yourself again and I can’t tell you why, because there is no real reason for something like this, but I can promise you one thing, you hear me kid? I promise you that I will find who did this and make them pay.

\- Who are you? – Asked the boy as if looking for first time at the man at his side.

In the floor downstairs Sam was overhearing all the conversations while the coroner took the task as host of the funeral when his eyes landed on the pictures over the fireplace, several family portraits, with more empty spots as the boy was aging and some of the teen alone with some family members and friends, something normal, until his eyes widened at the sight of a picture where, who he supposed was Morgan with a familiar old face, an thin, pale man in a black suit with a hand on his cane and the other on the boy’s shoulder. 

\- That’s the uncle Morgan won’t stop talking about, he seems very fond on him – Explained the coroner behind him – The man disappeared a few months ago, I never met him personally and it must be from his father’s family, they would share a burger with fries at the center of the town and then go out for all the weekend, he was always so excited to go with him, nobody knows what happened to him. 

Sam listened in silence, frowning at the idea of him with a kid, but suddenly heard steps coming down from the upper floor and both, Morgan and Dean chatting quietly, the boy almost smiling, a sad little smile that didn’t reach his eyes, but the taller of the brothers could see that he was trying.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Mrs Smith, I will go with the agent to the backyard – Said Morgan with such small voice that tightened Sam’s heart.

\- Sure dear – Answered the woman quietly, smiling when she saw him grab a couple of sandwiches and give a bite to one of them, offering the other to Dean – Your companion must be a wizard, Morgan has been refusing to eat anything since yesterday.

Nodding his head to the woman with a smile, knowing what his brother was capable of, Sam excused himself and went to the garden when his phone rang in his pocket. 

\- Cas, why are you calling me? Where are you? – Asked the younger Winchester confused.

\- Sam – said the angel at the other side of the line – Dean is not answering, listen to me, I know what “The Unclaimed” is and I can sense it with Dean.

\- What? Dean is… Do you mean that that thing is with Dean? And why are you not here? – Sam seemed even more confused, walking to the door that leaded to where his brother was. 

\- “The Unclaimed” is not an IT, is a who, is a soul and the house is full of angels and demons waiting to take it by force, I need you to get out of that house with Dean and the person who is with him right now.

Eyes widened in understanding, Sam opened the door and stepping outside, his hand went to the angel blade he kept under his jacket, saying before hang up the phone and put it again in his pocket – Cas, we need you here, now, they’re not waiting anymore. 

In the instant Sam walked towards his brother, he could see the boy behind Dean, confused, and a group of three men in black suits with black eyes looking threateningly at them.

\- Go away Winchester – Growled one of the men. 

\- Kiss my ass – Answered the blond taking his gun and pointing at the demon’s head.

\- Dean, we need to take him out of here, right now, Cas called about “The Unclaimed” it’s the boy – Whispered the taller one, seeing the surprise in his brother’s eyes before looking over Morgan, who hided himself under the little garden’s table, curled and scared, not understanding what was happening.

The demons attacked, one for each brother, but the third took the distraction to go directly for the boy, pulling him from his arm. Morgan thought that was the end, he was going to die because of some strange black eyed man, when a sudden light, coming from behind the demon blinded him, the hand around his arm lost strength and he fell on the floor, hiding beneath the table again and hugging his legs, he hide his face against his knees. 

\- Are you ok? – Asked a deep and husky voice by his side.

He looked at the man kneeled in front of him, offering a hand, a blue eyed man with messy black hair, frowning and head slightly tilted at a side, as between confused and worried.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Cas, take him out of here – Said Dean while him and Sam were trying to block the door.

Scared but confused, Morgan looked at that man, “Cas”, something was different, but yet familiar, it felt like a long time forgotten memory trying to come back to the surface, but too deep yet to know what was it, he held the offered hand, caramel eyes looking bright with tears. A look that moved something inside Castiel, a pain, this boy was meant to die and became something powerful, but there it was, so fragile in his hand, not knowing nothing about his future, about his fate, but as himself, Dean and Sam promised once some years ago, he was determinate to protect the boy’s right to choose, his free will, he hugged Morgan against his chest and disappeared with him from that place, leaving him in the bunker. 

\- I must go to help Dean and Sam – Said the angel wrapping the boy in a blanket, after make him sit at the library – I will come back as soon as they are save, you will be save here. 

\- Please, don’t leave me – Begged the teen in a sob, in what seemed state of shock, grabbing Castiel’s arm – they will come to kill me, they wanted to hurt me, they always want to hurt me! 

\- No one will hurt you here, I swear – Sighed Cas putting two fingers in the boy’s forehead and making him fall asleep, before take him to Dean’s room and tug him into the bed before go back to the fight.

The angels and demons that were in the house noticed that their weapon had disappeared and seeing Dean and Sam, cursed at their luck for don’t stopping them before. 

\- Where is the boy ,Winchester? You should give him to us, we will keep him save – Said one red eyed demon. 

\- Shut up abomination, the boy should be with us!!! – Answered an angel.

The tension began to grow between the two factions, both of them claiming to be the right one to have “The Unclaimed” as if he was nothing more than a weapon or a piece of meat, a rock with no heart, feelings or fears, which make Dean feel sick until, all of a sudden, both brothers were in the Impala.

\- What? – Asked the blond before turn on the car and get out of there as fast as the engine allowed him. 

\- Dean. 

\- Cas, everything’s ok? Where is he? 

\- In the bunker, sleeping in your bed, sorry, I didn’t know where to leave him. 

\- He fell asleep? That was quick – Said Sam, talking more to himself than to his friend, thinking about their next step.

\- No, I put him to sleep, he was terrified, he wouldn’t let go my arm – Castiel shook his head 

\- That’s normal, the kid lost his family and now demons and angels want to kill him, and he doesn’t know what’s going on – Murmured Dean looking at the road – Cas, grab Sammy and go there, it will be better if he’s not alone when he wakes up, I will go in the car and…


	8. Chapter 8

\- No, park here, I will drive the Impala all the way back, I think he likes you better, the coroner told me he hadn’t eat anything since yesterday, until you arrived and talked to him – Interrupted Sam – So it’s better if you two go and take care of him and you know I’m right.

With a sigh, Dean pulled the car at the side of the road, stopping and looking at his brother - You sure about this? I think Cas will be perfectly fine taking babysitting for a couple of days, what do you say Cas? 

\- I'm not sure, there is something odd about him, it's a strange but at the same time familiar sensation when I'm close to him, also he seems very scared, I don't think I will be able to calm him - Mumbled the angel worried, looking at his feet.

Sam and his brother exchanged a concerned look before the elder exclaimed with soft voice - Hey! Everything will be ok, I will go with you then.

Both three got out of the car, Dean extended his hand with the keys, a reluctant look in his face. Sam took the keys rolling his eyes sighing, saying in advance to his brother - Yes Dean, I will take care of her.

\- And I hope you call if you need anything - Said the elder looking at his brother, walking to the angel - Don't doubt it, probably the angels and demons will be looking for us, so come straight forward and be careful.

\- Don't worry - Smiled the young one trying to calm his brother, entering the car and pulling back to the road, heading back home by himself.

\- Ready? - Asked Castiel looking at him approaching two fingers at the hunter's forehead but stopping them until he nodded giving his approval and the angel zapped them both, back at the bunker.

\- Morgan? Are you awake kid? - Questioned Dean in a soft tone, knocking at the door of his room, not receiving any response, he opened trying not to make any sound in case the teen was still sleeping, but when he took a look, the bed was not occupied, making the alarms in his brain sound, Did he just go to explore? Was he kidnapped? That was impossible, the bunker was the safest place, opening the door completely, sighing when he saw him curled on the floor, in a corner between the bed and the nightstand, just a lock of hair and a muffled sob, trembling.

\- It's all ok, Dean? 

\- Oh! Cas, I'm not really sure - Answered the Winchester kneeling in front of Morgan - You alright kid?

Rocking back and forth, curled in a ball with eyes in horror, paler than before, eyes watering and trembling as a leaf, he looked at Dean, more like behind him, before say in begging tone - Please, make them go away, I don't know what they want, I can't help them, they just keep staring at me, they talk all at the same time I can't... - Starting to cry openly, holding at The man's arm - Make it stop, I beg you, stop them. 

\- Stop who? - Confused, Dean looked over his shoulder, not seeing anything - Stop what?


	9. Chapter 9

\- Them, they are here, there are many! - Exclaimed Morgan, not understanding why just he could see them, looking at Castiel for support, but he looked as confused as the hunter, giving up, the boy let his head fall in defeat, unable to stop the tears.

Not understanding yet why, but seeing him so scared, Dean held the kid against his chest, hugging him tight, feeling his shirt get wet, remaining silent, letting him take off of his chest, all the weight the young one, had been holding for so many time.  
The angel looked at them, not knowing what to do or say and, after some minutes, he went to prepare a sandwich and a glass of water, thinking that eat and drink something maybe would help Morgan to feel better, at least it would try it, he was feeling useless and he didn't like it. When he returned to the room, the orphan was asleep in Dean's arms, relaxed, still sobbing from time to time. Carefully, the hunter hold the boy bridal style, before leaving him on his bed trying not to wake him up, putting the covers over him, while Cas was leaving the plate and the glass over the nightstand. 

Sitting in the chair by the bed, the blond, sigh rubbing the back of his neck - What are we going to do now? How can we help him? 

\- I don't know, until now "The Unclaimed" was nothing more than a bed time story to little angels, no one knew for sure if it was true but the story tells that exists a soul not forged in heaven or hell, that would never walk among them, walking lost over the earth, until the moment arrives and, when "The Unclaimed" sacrifices himself for angels or demons, the side the he or she choses, would become the most powerful warrior and help to win the war over the souls - Explained the angel, trying to remember all the story.

\- So now we just can wait for him to wake up and for Sammy to come back - Mumbled Dean hiding his face between his hands for a moment.

Alone with his thoughts behind the wheel in the Impala, Sam let the air leave his lungs... That eyes, that face, that pain... He hoped his brother wouldn't see through his lie. It wasn't that he didn't feel able to take care of the boy but, for him it was an old story starting over and over, a boy meant to be more than he wanted, a boy losing everyone he loves and knows because of who he is, it was like look at himself on a mirror, something he couldn't relive that again, no after all this time.

Driving all night, sleeping three hours and just stopping to buy food and go to the toilet, Sam just could thought about his own bed and a hot shower, he felt uneasy about the lack of activity for part of demons or angels, he knew it was because of his stop to make hex bags that would protect him, although another part of him, was always looking for the next attack.   
When at least arrived at the bunker, Sam went directly at the library where he found his brother and his friend, talking low, not a clue about where the boy was.

\- I don't like it Cas, we both know what happened the last time - Said Dean completely serious.

\- I know, Dean, but...

\- What's happening? - Interrupted the young of the Winchester.

\- Sammy... - Greeted him his brother.

\- I was suggesting Dean something, but he says it's a bad idea - Huffed Castiel, looking at the table in front of him, exasperated.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Cas wants to touch the poor kid's soul to see what can we do to help him - Said the blond. 

\- Do you think that could work? - Sam looked at the angel, curious.

\- At least to know what is him exactly and what he knows.

\- You saw him Cas, the kid's terrified, we don't know what he keeps seeing - Shouted Dean, rubbing his face with one hand and the other in his hip, walking like a caged lion.

\- What he keeps seeing? – Repeated Sam.

\- Yes, he says there is someone in here, there is people talking to him and people he can't understand what they’re saying, that people are scaring him but Cas can't see anything and I tried everything but there is nothing in here, that's why I don't think it's a good idea mess with his soul now - Tried the elder to make them see his point.

Sam remained silent for a moment, trying to think about it, he didn't want the boy to suffer more, they needed to know but for this time there was just one thing they could do to know more, even if was taking the risk of hurt an innocent - I'm sorry, but I'm with Cas, we need to know Dean, it will be hard, but it's our best shot.

Annoyed, angry almost, the hunter took his jacket and went to the outside, to see the state of his car and maybe go to the closest bar, he didn't want to witness what was going to happen.

The angel sat at the edge of the bed, looking at Morgan who was moving restless, with two fingers at his forehead, he looked into the young's mind, there were confusing images, yells, pain, death, it was dark and blurred, thousands of people were dying, with a expression of horror and doubt in his face, took off his trench coat and jacket, leaving them over the chair, and rose the sleeves of his shirt, closing his eyes for a second to calm down before approach his hand to the boy's chest.

\- Do it Cas, it will be a moment pain to know what can we do to free him from become a weapon, and no, I don't like it either, but if we don't do this, there is no way we can help him - Talked Sam, quietly, fingers running through his hair. 

Nodding, Castiel pushed his hand through Morgan’s chest, reaching for his soul, there was something off, the sensation it wasn't familiar, the soul was like hiding, always close to the tip of his fingers but never close enough to really touch it, he wasn't able to tell why, but he knew that wasn't a normal soul, not as any other he had ever seen, a wall, a thick wall was protecting it, but there were starting to born fissures. With a sigh from his lips, pulling off his arm and dressing himself again, he turned at Sam and said in a tired tone while adjusting his trench coat - I can't reach it, I can tell that is very old, but we will need help, someone needs to break through the wall that hides it from me.

\- Someone put walls at his soul? - Asked the taller, looking at the sleepy form on the bed. 

\- Yes, also in his mind I saw people, yelling in pain, I think they were being murdered, the pain it comes from the breaches of the wall, this is strange... - Castiel shook his head while watching at Morgan, frowning and tilting his head - It's like there is something in him, something scared, something asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

\- Who do we have capable of do it? Of putting walls around a soul or break them? I would suggest Death but as he’s dead… - Asked a voice behind them, the voice of Dean, looking at both of them before go to check on the boy - How is he? 

\- He had been sleeping all the time, I don't think he felt it - Said Sam, his eyes locked in the small figure, sighing and shaking his head, he couldn't keep being so distant to their guest's misfortune, he didn't feel like himself doing it, so he knew he would have to forget about himself and focus in save him, the boy was not guilty that his memories were coming back.

After tug Morgan in his bed and close the door behind them, Dean walked to the kitchen, accompanied by Sam and the angel, preparing coffee for him and his brother, the blond sat at the table nursing his mug between his hands.

\- There is someone... - Started Castiel after a tense and long silence.

\- Who? 

\- An angel, a Rit Zien, I know she's here, she's been on earth for centuries, no one knows why or why she still has her wings but nobody wants to be close to her so she's not on anyone's side.

\- Why she would be our best shot? The last time one of that Rit Ziens appeared tried to kill you - Remembered Dean.

\- I saw her, in the battlefield, she's not just a healer but a warrior, her real name is Hahaiah, but makes call herself Zemeriel, It is said that she was one of the first Rit Ziens made, in the time close to when Gabriel was created, there are rumors that she was the fifth and she helped father to create souls, but she never talked too much to anyone, just received orders and accomplished them, until the day she disappeared on earth. 

\- So, If she disappeared how can we find her? - Sam raised an eyebrow, looking confused at Cas.

\- All the angels know where she is, it's like a presence in the back of our mind, like a buzz, but when we walk at her position, when the buzz is louder, when we get closer, suddenly the buzz starts sounding far away again, any angel can't approach at her.

\- And humans? - Asked Dean taking a sip of his mug.

\- What? We can't locate her Dean, and she could kill us.

\- Well, we need to try something and maybe that Zeriel...

\- Zemeriel - Corrected the angel

\- That, maybe that Zemeriel won't do it, or if she wanted to kill humans, at this point we would have heard about her earlier, Don't you think? Cas could try to give us her position, he stays here taking care of Morgan while we go find her - Frowned the hunter, still planning in his mind.

\- Okay then, let's give it a try - Sighed Sam raising his arms and letting them fall at his sides.


	12. Chapter 12

\- Cas, could you go to the boy's house and take some of his stuff? We can't have him in that suit all the week, and I think he will like to have some of his things - Suggested the blond - Meanwhile, Sammy and I will be packing whatever we can to protect ourselves or to help us escape in case that she tries to kill us.

Nodding, the three of them parted their ways, the brothers to their room, the angel to the house just after Dean gave him a little bag.

With the hex bag in his pocket to protect himself against his own brothers and sisters, he appeared in the room of the kid, not knowing what to do first, he looked for a suitcase or something to put the things in, he took a sports bag from the closet, taking clothes and some trainers, the basics from the small toilet and some books and looking at the pictures, thinking about to put some in the bag, that maybe it would help the teen, he looked at them one by one when his eyes passed over one that made him froze, furrowing and tilting his head, took the picture between his fingers and went back directly to the bunker, in front of Dean, handing him the image.

\- What's this? - Asked the blond looking at the photo, but his eyes went suddenly widened at what he was seeing, walking straight to his room and opening the door, startling the boy - Morgan!!!

\- Wh. What?! - Mumbled him with shaky voice, afraid of the man's shouts.

\- Who's this? - Dean pointed at the long man with a hand on his shoulder.

\- He? He's uncle Mortemer.

Sighing, the hunter ran a hand through his hair walking to find his brother, throwing the framed photo at Sam saying serious - His uncle Mortemer.

\- He said Mortemer? - Questioned the taller between books.

\- Yes, why? 

\- Mortemer, Mortem- er Dean - Repeated Sam thinking his brother would take it, but seeing the blank expression rolled his eyes and explained - Mortem is Death in Latin.

\- Is this a joke? But why would he be playing families with him? Why he would protect a kid?

\- We won't find it until we can know what he is - Shrugged the young of the Winchesters, putting one of the books in his bag and the bag over his shoulder.

Shaking his head the green eyed man took his bag walking behind his brother, interrupted by the angel - I listened for the buzz and followed it as closed I could without being noticed, I also heard to some angels and one of them located her in some place called Hunter.

\- Hunter? Okay, you will be fine with him here?

\- Yes Dean, also I think she will try to avoid people as much as she can, try to look for something unusual and at the same time normal... that's what I heard the others say about her - Advised Castiel looking at the two of them going in search of her sister.


	13. Chapter 13

Half hour later, alone with his thoughts, Castiel sat in the library, looking at no point in particular, thinking about what had happened until he felt the boy at the door, looking confused.

\- I saw you - Said the boy quietly, with worried expression in his face.

\- What did you say? - Looked at the young with curiosity.

\- I saw you, you were there, in my nightmares, I've been having them from maybe a year ago, but today was the first day something different happened - Answered the boy walking into the library, sitting in front of the angel.

\- You don't seem scared.

\- I'm scared, but not because of you - The boy shook his head.

\- Why are you not afraid of me?

\- It was like when I was little and used to fell, I was clumsy, Dad always helped me up, but in the end, he said I needed to learn how to stand on my feet by myself, choose, to be laying on the ground forever or getting up... He died two days after that - Said Morgan looking at his hands - When I have nightmares it's like fall again and again, when you hit with your stomach the ground and the air leaves you lungs, when I saw you it was like when dad used to hold me in his arms, when the air came back to me, it was painful yet but not that much.

\- Who are all that people I saw? - Castiel tensed hearing the boy, but Morgan's only response was shrug and shook his head, what made the blue eyed man sigh - You don't know...

\- No, usually the uncle made the nightmares go away, with him I never had dreams.

\- Which one of your uncles? - The elder frown, thinking about the humans who had died, even thought he guessed who he was referring.

\- Mortemer, the one of the picture... We would go on weekends to his house since I was nine He came home one day and took me to eat some pizza, he loves pizza as much as I do, or... Loved.

\- Why do you say it in past? - Asked the angel, knowing already the answer.

\- Because when I met him the nightmares disappeared but now they are back and... I suppose If he was alive he would have come for me, wouldn't he? Even though I can't blame him if he's just hiding and don't want to see me never more, everyone close to me dies... - Morgan sighed. 

\- Would you like to watch Netflix? Sam taught me how to use it - Cas tried to cheer him up. 

\- Yes... Thank you - Nodded the teen with a weak smile that didn't completely reach his eyes, looking out the corner of his eye at the group of people who were surrounding them, following them, asking for help.

Searching through Google Sam discovered that Hunter was a little town at an hour from the bunker, which was a relief since they could be back soon at the bunker and finish with all that was happening, but the most important now was find the woman and convince her to help them.


	14. Chapter 14

\- What was it that Cas said? - Asked Sam looking through the streets of the little city.

\- That she would be avoiding people as much as possible and that we should be looking for something unusual and normal at same time - Replied the blond heading to the outsides of the city where there were just few farms separated and little houses. 

Suddenly Dean pushed the breaks at the sight of a group of demons in black suits and black eyes, he was about to try to escape when from the rearview he could see a group of angels behind the car. Both brothers took their guns and the angels blade and exited the car preparing for the attack.

\- Dean and Sam Winchester, you always minding other's business - Singsong one of the angels, a young man with perfectly black hair and light green eyes annoyed - You are causing us too much troubles for your own good, you should give us the Unclaimed, he must choose between them or us, he will be save.

\- And if he doesn't want to choose or choose to remain human? - Sam groped.

\- We will choose for him - Grinned one of the demons.

\- Please don't tell me now you're buddies playing in the same team! - Huffed the elder of the brothers shaking his head.

\- Well, we weren't until you appeared .

The group approached to the humans, who were ready to fight when a blinding light surrounded them, making hiss the demons and yell the angels and, when both hunters opened their eyes again, all of them had vanished.

\- What? - Mumbled both brothers at the same time, completely confused.

\- You're very lucky they didn’t notice I moved you all few meters close to my house to evaluate the situation - A female voice exclaimed not far from them – by the way you’re very welcome for saving your asses

Dean and Sam looked at the source of the voice. Behind a white fence, a silver haired woman even tough still looking young, with fierce and intelligent dark blue eyes behind white-rimmed glasses, dressed with blue jeans a grey T-shirt and a white wool jacket. One sleeve up, two symbols in her arm draw with her own blood and some gardening scissors in her hand, smirking at them.

\- Who are you? - Asked the blond, hand in his gun aiming at the woman, the other at the handle of the blade.

\- You tell me big boy, I thought you were looking for me... Among other things like bring all that idiots to my house - The woman raised an eyebrow putting the scissors on her belt where she had her gardening tools before heal her own arm , starting to walk away from the brothers.


	15. Chapter 15

\- Wait! - Called Sam after her, noticing the blooming garden, full of colorful flowers of all the species and butterflies, at the start of the winter, just her powers could explain that and what Cas had said about something odd and normal at the same time. 

\- Well, are you going to pull the car to the path or do you want to take the risk and leave it in the middle of the road? - With a snap of her fingers, the big metallic door of the fence opened with no sound.

Doubting for a moment, with his young brother by his side, Dean sat behind the wheel, moving the car to the path, heading towards the small purple house at the end, in which porch the woman sat in a white wooden bench, with the belt of tools by her side and sipping from a lemonade glass.

\- So you are Hahaiah... Or do you prefer Zemeriel? - Said the brunet walking until stand in front of her.

\- And you are the infamous Winchesters, the two little rascals who like messing with things, aren’t you? And please, call me Zemeriel - Grinned her calmly - What do Castiel needs? It was Castiel the one of my brothers that is with you, isn't he?

\- Yes, Cas helped us to track you down, there are some angels trying to find you and he listened to them - Explained Dean, still with his hands at his weapons.

\- For my father's sake kids! - Exclaimed the Rit Zien rolling her eyes - Would you please stop thinking of me as some kind of child-eater monster and sit? It's getting on my nerves seeing you two standing like statues and watching me like owls.

\- It's not our fault, the last one of yours I saw was all in killer mode, turning people into pink dust - Says Dean sitting, brows knitted, still deciding if the angel in front of them should be killed or not.

\- I know, my brothers and sisters doesn't know the meaning of the expression Relax, I'm sorry for that, not many Rit Zien fall or visit earth, we are meant to exist just in heaven or in the battleground, so being in new places makes them go a little nuts - Sighed Zemeriel drinking from her glass, she realized that had been a bad host and pointing at the jar, she offered - Lemonade? I made it this morning, is fresh and sweet.

\- Excuse me but... - Interrupted Sam, who had a question in the tap of his tongue for like felt hours for him - How did you make disappear all the demons?

Smiling wide she got up, walking to the inside of the house and coming back with a plate of cookies that she left over the table closer to Dean and Sam's chairs, a pen and a little notebook in her hand, Zemeriel draw a sigil in a page of the pad and handed it to the brunet.

\- Here, take this, when you arrive at my age, you always have a couple of tricks under your sleeve, in my case I learned all I could to keep the idiots far from me even I don’t know why, the sigil antidemons just work tree times, I like to live my life without heaven coming to tell me what they want me to do and without hell thinking they can destroy me or use me as a weapon, I like my peaceful existence and as long you don't come to mess it up, you're always welcome at my house.


	16. Chapter 16

The taller of the Winchesters looked at the symbol in the paper, his shoulders relaxing at her words.

\- Indeed we came to ask for help, Cas told us you are one of the elders, that you were created right after Gabriel... - Started the green eyed man eating one of the biscuits from the plate

\- What? Honey, I have as much of being the fifth angel made as Gabriel has of being virgin, I'm between the first million, one of many, there are angels much older than me - Laughed Zemeriel - The only difference between me and my family it's that I have free will and intelligence, that's why I'm living here, now tell me, what do you need from me? Because I'm sure that you're not here for just cookies and lemonade, even though they’re delicious.

Dean blushed with half cookie in his mouth and a glass in his hand, feeling awkward as the woman grinned at him and his brother shoot him a bitch face, shrugging the blond offered a cookie at Sam, who took it but decided to talk first - Sorry for bothering but we are here because we need your help, do you know something about "The Unclaimed"?

\- Yes, that it's a scam, a fraud, a trick...

\- He's real and we have him with us - Said Dean looking serious - That's why we were been chased, they know he is with us and they want him.

\- You have what? That's not possible - The smile disappeared from her face, saying concerned - Boys, I don't know who do you think you have, but I can assure you two that it's not the Unclaimed, because there is no such thing as a soul that had never been in heaven or hell, Why do I know? Because When father was still at home I was one of the angels in charge of the registers in a kind of library and there are the lists of every soul created by father and their location and there isn't any soul such as "the Unclaimed".

\- That's why we need your help, angels and demons want to kill him and we want to help him but we need to know what is he, Castiel tried to touch his soul, but he couldn't reach it, he says the soul is surrounded by walls - Sam sighed nipping at the cookie his brother had given him.

\- So there is nothing more to say, get in the car right now

\- What? But we need... 

\- Silence! - Zemeriel interrupted Dean frowning - If you want to get in your supersecret bunker and yes, everyone knows, you will shut up and do as I say If you want my help...

After almost two hours of sitting at the library's table watching through series with Morgan wrapped in two blankets, that made the boy look even smaller than he really was, looking at the screen in complete silence, the angel let go a sigh. 

\- Are you okay? - Asked Castiel seeing the teen shiver slightly.

\- Yes, maybe a little hungry, If you could tellme where is the kitchen - Spoke Morgan in a small voice, as if afraid to say something out loud.

\- No, you must rest I will go to provide you with something to eat - The angel shook his head getting up and walking out of the room.


	17. Chapter 17

Rummaging through the kitchen, trying to look for what could be good for a teenager, thinking that probably Dean, Sam or even one of his brothers or sister would know better, he decided to leave for a couple of minutes to go for a burger and a pizza, not knowing what he could like or not, thinking that Morgan was in a save place, so nothing could happen to him for just few minutes alone watching Netflix.

Just as he was waiting, fifteen minutes later, in line for a pizza, with a bag full of burgers, another with fries, a third one with drinks in his hand and fourth with pies in the other when he heard someone praying for him, at first thought it could be Dean as the blond was the one who usually called, but soon he realized it was the orphan in the bunker who was calling for him, more like yelling, terrified of something.

Leaving the bags with food over the table of the library, he looked alarmed at the empty spot - Morgan!

He couldn't locate the exact point of the boy could be hiding, he knew he was inside the bunker and looked for him in every room until, retracing his own steps heard a muffled sob and saw at last the teen, still wrapped in the blankets, curled up in a small space between a bookshelf and the wall, he was trembling, with eyes shut and hands over his ears, repeating in a whisper with shaky voice, as if it was a mantra - I can't hear you, I can't see you, I can't hear you, Go away, go away, go away... - Caramel eyes opened suddenly, meeting blue and the boy broke in tears hugging Castiel tight apologizing with broken voice - I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry...

\- Sorry for what? 

\- They want me to help them but I can't understand them, I can't do anything for them, but they keep coming, every time they are more and more and I'm scared because I don't know what they want from me - Cried, when the door of the bunker opened and both brothers, with the Rit Zien in trail, almost flied downstairs at the sounds of distress.

\- Cas! - Called Dean arriving the first at their side - What happened?

\- He seemed okay... - Started the angel with guilt in his voice - I just left few minutes to go for food, I heard him call and when I came he was here, he says someone needs his help but he can't understand them.

The blond sighed deep shaking his head, when the young looked at him and whispered shaky- The people in the mist, they want my help but I can't do anything I don't know what I can do for them, they keep talking all at once, Can't you make them stop? Please.

\- Oh, Fuck! - Exclaimed Zemeriel with her gaze locked in the kid - I guess now all makes sense, that old fox and why he told me that little secret…

\- What? - Asked Sam curious.

\- Bring him to the table we need to fix this as soon as possible, now! - Ordered the woman putting aside all the books, the laptop and the bags from the table.

\- Hey buddy, come on, can you stand up? - Dean tried to making him move, not wanting to startle him more.


	18. Chapter 18

The boy moved, not wanting to completely leave Castiel's side, grabbing at his arm while the raven haired angel looked at his sister trying to decide if all this was worthy.

\- Castiel, I'm not going to hurt him, stop the puppy eyes and bring him here or I won't be able of help him - Huffed the Rit Zien.

Nodding, Cas took one of the blankets and Morgan's hand and walked with him at the table, helping him lay over it, putting the blanket under his head, he was going to put two fingers on the teen's forehead to put him to sleep when his sister slapped his hand, saying severe - No, I'm sorry, but I need him awake.

\- What? It will hurt him! - Protested the man.

\- Are you sure he needs to be awake? - Questioned Sam, crossing his arms over his chest.

\- Yes, when he's asleep his soul is more aware about what's going on and will hide behind it's own shield, even tough, he's not really awake, he's dreaming right now - Taking off her jacket and leaving it in one of the chairs, Zemeriel looked at Morgan in the eyes and said resigned, putting her hand over his chest - I know it's hard and you don't want to, but it's time to wake up, he won't come back any time soon and you know it...

The brothers looked at them suspicious and saw the confused gaze in the kid's eyes and the terror as she put her hand through his chest, blinding him with the light of his own soul. Morgan started to yell in pain moving his legs and hands as if trying to reach for something, tears falling for his cheeks, begging at Cas - Please, make her stop, it hurts, please, it hurts, Aaaaaahhhh, no, I don't want this, please, I don't want to, please, please, please.

Dean gave a step, ready to stop Zemeriel or even kill her if necessary but, with a hand on his shoulder, Sam stopped him, shaking his head, with a expression that made the blond know that his little brother was suffering for the young as well as himself - Don't, try to trust her.

\- Don't fight it, everything will be okay - Said Castiel squeezing Morgan's hand, trying to make him focus on him instead of the pain, with his other hand over the boy's forehead - I'm here.

\- And I'm almost there - Smiled Zemeriel after minutes that felt like eternal hours, pushing her arm until her elbow was deep inside the chest, pure white, blinding energy, burst from the boy's chest, sending Cas, her sister and even the hunters in opposite directions of the room.

\- What was that?! - Yelled Dean hurrying to get up watching his brother and the two angels were okay.

\- I broke the walls and woke up what was inside and I can say it won't wake up in a good mood - Groaned Zemeriel getting up.

\- Cas? - Asked Sam worried after not hearing a word from him.

\- I'm fine - Mumbled Castiel before go to the table watching the teenager asleep who seemed to start waking up.

Sitting at the table, holding his head and growling Morgan look around him, sighed and groaned - Oh, Fuck!


	19. Chapter 19

\- That's what she said - Exclaimed the blond with half smile, while his brother looked at him with a expression meant to say "Seriously? Right now?".

\- Indeed, I'm more like beyond pissed off - Said the Morgan rubbing the back of his neck.

\- Well so I'm sorry but my job is done, I accomplished my part of the deal, I don't want nothing more to do with you three, and you get well soon - Apologized Zemeriel – Call never again.

\- What? Why are you leaving? – Dean looked as she disappeared.

\- Let her go -Sighed the boy sitting at the edge of the table moving his hand as to dismiss it - She's scared I will kick her ass or give her to her family, the old man told just to her the secret about me.

\- Are you okay? - Sam looked at him trying to see if he had any injury.

\- No, just a bit sore, I suppose I overslept, where is he?

\- Who? - Questioned Castiel tilting his head.

\- Death, where is he? When I'm starting to remember, he usually comes to put me in deep sleep again.

\- What? - Asked the three of them.

\- Sorry, as Death is not here and with the "I'm so lost I can't even find myself" look you are giving me, I suppose I should explain myself from the beginning - Morgan stood from the table and started to walk as he started to talk - We all know here about heaven and God, that's what I deduce since there is here one of my little brothers, so I will try to get straight to the point... Before Father created Lucifer, Michael, Raphael and Gabriel, he created the leviathans, that I think at this point we all know and love, well, not even father is perfect, so a little before he created the leviathans, more or less like twenty of his very first tries of create life, they didn't have consciousness, they were like dolls, staring blank, not moving, not thinking, not feeling, anything, I was number eleven... Father destroyed the other nineteen, I don't know what got into him, why he kept me untouched , hidden. I remained there, in a dusty corner until one day, Father tried to awake me, he knew I was alive, but he didn't how to make me react, how to make me move... Until he got into a fight with Death.

\- God had a fight with Death? - Whispered Sam, who now was sat listening carefully, with Dean at his side and Castiel still on his feet

\- More like a heated discussion, the thing is they weren't looking what they were doing and Death energy touched me... And brought me to live - The tip of his feet touched a bag, he looked through it, finding it full of burgers and a second with fries, he took them and sat at the end of the table, picking one of the burgers and starting to eat, taking his time to taste it before speak again - I know, I know, pretty ironic , Death giving live, the point is that after their explosive tantrum, didn’t just make my mind and heart work but also gave a copy of Death’s powers , so I'm like his child, meant to be his substitute... I'm Death, or Death jr, it's pretty confuse as I don't have a proper name, I'm not a leviathan, not an angel not a reaper, I'm another Death - He shrugged, giving another bite to the hamburger, taking some fries.


	20. Chapter 20

Seeing him so calm it reminded them Death, the horseman they knew, sighing, he left the burger over the package and looking at them asked directly - Who of you three killed him? and don't try to deny it, you're looking at me like you ran over my dog with your car.

Dean looked at Sam but raised his hand - It was me. 

\- Why couldn't you let him live a little more? - Questioned Morgan serious and almost childish.

\- Why do you hate so much the idea of become Death? - The taller of the brothers asked curious.

\- Yes, almost unlimited powers, which are knowing when everyone and everything will die, I kind off can't officially trespass the doors of heaven or hell, and someday, when the humankind doesn't exist anymore, angels will be in heaven with God, demons in hell with their king and I, as Death, as the neutral part in all this universe, as the one who must maintain the equilibrium, I will be alone for the rest of my existence because I’m not going to purgatory with that a-holes also known as leviathans, even the reapers will be judged and send into heaven or hell one day, that's why I didn't want all this, maybe I'm too selfish but I was jealous of humans, they can be all together, live together, die together and, if they're lucky enough, reunite again in the other side, but when the time ends, I will be the only piece in this chess that doesn't fit anywhere - Sighed Morgan deeply - I was afraid of being alone, that's why I came to earth for first time, no one could see me, I was invisible to the humans, I couldn't touch them either, I was meant to sit and watch... Talking to the two old men, I convinced Death to let me live as human to understand better human souls.

\- And the Unclaimed? - The raven haired man locked his gaze with Morgan's.

\- Just a trick to wake me up, someone wanted me to do what I'm suppose to be doing, but as I was running away from them and Death turned me temporary mortal but couldn’t hide completely my real me, they created the rumor of an unclaimed soul with magnificent powers so all the idiots with powers or wanting more, would run behind me.

\- Why the murders? Why made it so obvious? 

\- You didn't enter the house, did you, Sam? 

\- No, we were going to until...

\- Until you found me, I see, well, this is not the first time this happens, they didn't covered their tracks, the ones with burnt eyes, are the ones killed by demons to make me think that angels are bad, the angels usually do the same - Answered the boy with a tired calm looking with great interest the french fries, popping one into his mouth.

\- We will find a way to help, there must be another way, maybe you can remain human or we can take away your powers - Blurted Dean, standing and moving his arms as he speaks.

\- You can't take my powers Dean, under any circumstance, my existence as what I am is what makes that people can die, now that the big old man is not around, if you turn me fully human, people won't die ever again and the balance will be break.

\- What if you die as human? - Castiel looked at Morgan, still wanting to protect him, not knowing why, but unable of watch him being broken and not help him.


	21. Chapter 21

\- Probably I will awake as the new Death, more young and more softy, but still me or I will forget everything again and will live another life as a human until demons and angels find me again, I don't know, but I'm old and tired and I’m not sure I want to keep running, I want to close my eyes and be able of rest without being witness of all the previous times I died, something He thought was funny to have as kind of alarm to tell me when someone was coming after me... I wanted so badly to be normal... -Almost whispered the teen, looking lost at the meal now probably cold, when a buzz interrupted his thoughts, Dean’s phone, a 666 in the screen, putting the call through the speaker, they could hear the raspy Scottish voice.

\- Squirrel, Moose, I think you have something mine and I have something yours

\- What do you want Crowley? - Snapped Dean furrowing his brow, looking at the phone as if he could see the self satisfied smile in the demon's face.

\- I want the boy, the unclaimed and then I will give you in exchange another boy - Proposed Crowley and before they could say something more, they heard a second voice, someone sobbing - Say hello to your boyfriend and his friends darling.

\- No, please! i won't tell anyone but please let me go - Cried a shaky voice.

\- Leo? - Whispered Morgan frowning, before say out loud raising his hand to - Please, don't hurt him, I will go with you! 

\- No, I won't allow it - Answered Dean looking deadly serious at the teen.

\- It is my life, I won't left him in a demon's hands 

\- Good boy, and as I’m feeling generous, I will wait for you to call me with a place and time to make the exchange, I hope our boy will know better for his friend.

\- Don't worry Leo, I won't let him hurt you, I promise - Blurted Morgan before Crowley could hung up.

\- What's into you? You wanted to be free of them but now you want to throw yourself at King of Hell? - Hissed Sam not knowing what to think.

\- I remember every single second of all my human lives, seeing I wanted to be between humans, Father gave me a body, an immortal one, my true vessel was one titan, father found her and she gave me permission to use her body, but being immortal it wasn't my thing, I couldn't feel anything, not hunger, or sickness or longing, but I had this hole in my chest for adventure that need to be fulfill, so you know the rest, Death helped me to be human... I know what is fear, sadness, hate, love and this body, the teenager called Morgan Vesperus liked that boy also it's an innocent kid so I don't really need an excuse to want to help him and I don't even know why I'm explaining myself when I’m sure you two, being brother, would do the same- Huffed Morgan covering his face with his hands, walking from one point to another of the room.

\- What if we try to throw ones against the others? Summon the angels where we know the demons will be and while they fight we take your boyfriend out of danger - Suggested Dean looking between Morgan and Sam.


	22. Chapter 22

\- If worked when both sides where after Anna… But I don’ think it will work again, we might be careful, remember they were working together, they won't take the bait - Reasoned the brunet.

\- And to the point, he is not my boyfriend! - Shouted the boy going to the further shelf of the library, looking through the books.

\- So, Where are we going to make the exchange? - Asked the younger of the brothers - We need a known place, bring them to us and be prepared.

\- The cabin - Castiel looked at both brothers, still thinking about all what was happening.

Looking at everyone, seeing approving expressions, and a shrug from the teen at the end of the library looking through books about demons, Dean nodded looking at the blue eyed man - Cas, can you bring us there? We need to prepare the place first.

Packing all the things they needed to protect the wood cabin, the angel zapped them all there, where the boy sat looking at Castiel and the brothers sealing all door and window with salt and sigils and spells they knew, before Dean sent a messenger with the place and the hour to Crowley

\- Couldn't you help us? - Asked Sam looking at Morgan, who was watching Tv.

\- I have my memories back, but not my powers, well, the one that makes people keep dying, but that isn't an active power I can use, it just happens, I exist, so people dies and I won't have the rest of my powers back unless I chose to be the new Death - Pressing the buttons of the remote he kept looking at the screen.

\- Someone must say you should be scared - Mumbled Dean sitting by his side and taking the remote from Morgan's hand.

\- It would help you seeing me crying and screaming for a mom I don't have?

\- Touché, even technically Death would be your mother or God - Joked Dean trying to lighten up the mood.

\- Dude! - The teen slapped the blond's shoulder, taking back the remote.

\- What? - The hunter rubbed his shoulder with a half smile.

\- First Death is not my mother, he would be more like my brother, maybe my uncle or like an alarm clock who woke me up and second, you made me imagine the two old men dressed like women, and I don’t have anything against men dressed like woman, but those two are my family it's disturbing, it's like if someone's tells you with detail what your parents did to have you. 

\- He has a point Dean, would you like to imagine Dad and Bobby dressed like women? - Smiled the taller of the brothers.

\- Father with a sparkly dress and long curls and make up, but not discreet, more like clown make up... - Shivered the honey eyed boy.


	23. Chapter 23

\- Well, thank you for the nightmares - Sighed Sam with a resigned face.

\- Always a pleasure - Laughed the young.

The silence fell over the room while they waited, until Castiel, with his back against a wall say soft, still thinking - Morgan...

\- Yes?

\- Before, you told us you were seeing something but there was no one in there.

\- It’s complicated my powers were messing with me...

\- I thought you had no powers - interrupted Dean.

\- And I don't, it's like a leak on the walls, we will keep the name uncle Mort, So, uncle Mort wanted to be sure that in case he couldn't come at me in time if the idiots find me, I would be okay, the walls that hide what I am and all what I remember would break a little, little leaks here and there so I could run away from the idiots in case it was necessary but also he left a big hole so people would keep dying in case he was destroyed before I could take my place as his substitute. What I've been seeing were the lost souls, the ones that no one gave them a ride to their places, they want to rest, they are tired, they are yelling, screaming, they want to go home but they don't know the path.

\- Why can't I see them?

\- Let me explain it to you, It's like have hundreds of kind of breakable safety nets one few meters over the other, if the souls doesn't have a rope tying them to earth, they will fall slowly, usually at the second safety net, the second layer, the reapers take the souls, but in case there are no one to pick them up, they will keep falling, passing through the safety nets, once the souls pass the fifth safety net or layer, just me and the old man can see them, not even the reapers can, it's like they are surrounded by a mist that hides them from everyone other's eyes, I don't know what frickitty happened while I was sleeping, but there are souls everywhere, lost souls screaming for somebody's help, they... - Morgan and Castiel looked at the window.

\- What happen? 

\- They are here... - The blue eyed man walked at the window, looking at a group of men and women, in black suits, half of them with black eyes.

With the gun in his hand, the blade in his belt, Dean opened the door, going out along with Sam, but when the angel tried to follow them, Dean shook his head - Cas, we need you here inside to protect him, if things go wrong take him out of here as fast and as far as you can before come to help us.

\- Don't do it boys - Mumbled Morgan looking at the door, but it was already closed.

\- What’s happening? - Asked Castiel behind him.

\- Something really bad, you must go out there and help them, they never had Leo, he is a demon - The boy looked at the man and then again through the window.


	24. Chapter 24

\- I can't - Answered the blue eyed man looking at the symbol that has been drawn by Sam between the door and the wall, making it impossible for him to open that door.

\- Hello boys - Said the demon with a smile in his face, completely relaxed.

\- Crowley, let the boy go - Sam looked at the terrified teen of black hair and brown eyes in the grip of two demons, fighting to get free of their hands.

\- I told you Moose, this is an exchange, you give me what I want and I give you what you want.

\- I never thought I would see you fighting with this dickheads with wings for a kid.

\- That "kid" is the key to end the wars between heaven and hell, I thought precisely you, Dean Winchester, would be glad about the fact that we would end all conflicts - Said with her hands at her back a woman in her thirties, brown suit and short curly black hair and chestnut eyes, looking at the hunter.

\- Clearly we don't know each other - Almost growled Dean pointing at her and then at himself - Because If you knew me you would know that I never could sacrifice a boy who just want a normal life to end a war that is not his.

\- My name is Mebael, and that is true, unless, your brother's life is in danger - She smiled snapping her fingers and two other angels grabbed Sam's arms, before Leo, the boy now with black eyes threatened to push the tip of a blade through the young Winchester's body- Bring him to us, now.

Hesitating, cursing himself for take the bait and fall in a trap, looked at his brother who was trying to set himself free from the angel's grip, exchanged a look with him and doubting of his own voice said - No.

Inside the cabin, Castiel looked impotent, how his brothers and sisters helped demons against his friends, while Morgan was running through the room looking for something to scratch the blood off so Cas could go help them, even if that leave himself exposed.

\- Dammit Cassie, help me let you out, you need to go get them out of here - Yelled the teen while searching a knife, before give up and take his angel blade, looking at Castiel who reminded him a deer caught by the lights of a car, stopping approached the angel to look what had it in that state of shock, in to time to see how Leo stabbed Sam in the stomach, hearing Dean's roar before watch him try to run at his brothers, being stopped by two demons.

\- Sorry Squirrel, but this is bigger than you and your Moose of a brother, we need the boy and we need him now - Purred Crowley with a mischievous smile.

Morgan went back to the door, scratching the wood until the sigil was broke, with panic in his eyes glanced at the angel, he needed to make a decision and quick, so instictively bitted his own hand making a little pool of blood he used to draw something with his blood on corner of the wall, whispering with a sad look - I'm sorry Castiel.

Hearing the whisper, the angel looked at the young one who he swore to protect, to see him put a hand over the wall before vanish him from the cabin.


	25. Chapter 25

\- I'm ready, isn't that what you wanted me to say? - Yelled the honey eyed boy at the walls, sobbing after not received an immediate answer- Come here now! I command you! You have been chasing me since forever and I'm tired, Moirai, I know you can hear me!!! I give up, okay? I give up from being human.

\- It was time, your hour has arrive - A voice said behind him, a young woman with long blond hair, grey suit, glasses and a book between her arms.

\- Tell your big sister that she is a bitch for put them in this just because I didn't listen to her the first time, you don't know what it is to fear stay close to someone knowing one day they will die, and I know she was the one sending them in my direction and creating that ridiculous story of the Unclaimed - Snapped Morgan - Now, give me what is mine.

Sam was loosing blood while the supposed victim who they wanted to rescue, was going to stabbed him again, his consciousness was slipping and everything was turning blurry, they were going to let him die if his brother didn't gave them the boy and he was going to let them, when, suddenly he started to hear a voice, a velvet rich voice singing the song he heard her sing the first time they met "Oh Dead" , he remembered her promise of throw his soul to the void. 

\- Billie - Smiled Crowley looking at her.

\- Crowley, I don't care what are you into, I just came to do my job – She warned him, going closer to Sam, the moment Dean tried to broke between the two demons to reach his brother.

\- Don't you dare touch him!!! - Shout the sand blond hunter.

\- Or what? - The reaper smiled at him, delighted to see the look of horror and the feeling of uselessness in that apple green eyes.

Billie's hand was going directly at Sam's cheek, wanting to caress him, tasting her moment of victory when a white blinding light, similar to the one the Winchester saw the moment Morgan awoke as not a normal human any longer and a explosion of power that turned all the windows into mere dust, startled them, pushing their bodies like rag dolls. 

\- That's what I'm asking myself all the time...“Or what?”- Said someone familiar, walking out the cabin through the principal opened door, soft voice almost emotionless, Morgan, dressed in a black elegant suit, hair hiding half of his face, eyes locking with the reaper's ones before exclaim with amusement - If I were you, I wouldn't dare to touch him because maybe you don't fear him... - Putting his hands in his pockets, he stopped as if the scene before him weren't nothing more than a bunch of children fighting, before add in a darker tone, almost a whisper - But you should fear. Me.

Demons and Angels alike were looking at the one they had been chasing during so many time, not knowing for first time what was going on, the only one who instantly knew what was happening was Dean, who was now more worried about his dying brother even though still concerned about Morgan, who just wanted to be a normal.

\- Who are you? - Questioned Billie raising an eyebrow.

\- You know who I am, you know it deep inside you - Morgan talked in a constantly calm voice, without any expression in his face.


	26. Chapter 26

\- That's not possible, he is dead.

\- He, yes, me... No. Do you think he didn’t predict what was going to happen to him and prepare something? Are you telling me you are underestimating his intelligence? 

\- What's going on here? Tell us! - Commanded Mebael.

\- I am The Evening Star, the one who brings an end to all the souls once their time has... arrived, the one who holds now the power of his father, but you can call me Death. 

\- What? He had a son? - Whispered Crowley, eyes widening.

\- Sort of and at least he was better father than you dear.

\- How you dare to speak to me like that? I AM THE KING OF HELL!!!- Hissed the red eyed demon, finishing the sentence in a shout.

\- Shut up, let me remind you that you are just King of Hell because from all the bad, you are the less worse, so shut your pie hole darling or I will feel the need to remember you that even burned and skinned alive, souls are still souls and you are not the only one who knows a couple of things about torture, Ophan - Warned Morgan looking straight into red eyes, turning then to look at the angels - And the same goes for you, dear brothers and sisters.

Crowley's face grew paler at his words, the energy emanating from him, was not anymore the one of a scared kid, it was something old, something dangerous and really, really pissed off.

\- Oh... Maybe all of you thought people keeps dying by some kind of miracle? - With a movement of his hand, the demon possessing his childhood friend's body opened his mouth in shock and pain and fell dead on the floor.

Taking that as their queue, angels and demons vanished in front of them, the king of Hell the last one to go, locking for a moment his gaze with the boy's.

\- He must die - Protested Billie, pointing at Sam - He played with them and thought it was funny to have them wandering around but...

\- Enough! New Death, new rules, I'm the boss now and I'm going to take care of all the souls and exterminate all the corrupted reapers like the ones who have been selling souls at hell or the ones who are tying to do what they shouldn't, now it's your choice Billie, are you with me, or against me? - Looking severe at her waited for her answer, not flinching.

\- They will try to kill you as they killed him - Said the woman, but his look made her know that she should not say anything more, so she disappeared.

With Sam between his arms, Dean looked at Morg, no, Death, not knowing what to do for his brother.

\- Where is Cas? 

\- I sent him away but he is coming, Sam won't die today.


	27. Chapter 27

\- Why did you do it? Why didn't you wait for us to find a way to help you, to save you? We could...

\- You were going to die, how could I let it happen when I could do something to stop it?

\- But you...

\- Stop Dean, this was never your war to fight in, it was mine, I was afraid of being alone, of being trapped watching how all around me turns into dust, how everything ends. I had to do it by myself, defeat my fears, you can't win other people’s battles, but fight against yourself it's easier when you had such good... friends, I gave up of running away so I can do what you do, save people, save their souls give them the rest they need and let them go home - Crouched down by his side, talking softly, sweetly, as if the sand blond hunter was a kid unable to understand something, he put a hand over his shoulder continuing- I want you to understand one thing, I chose to stop running, I chose life, but not mine, I chose everyone's life, every single soul to live the best they can before take them home and let them rest, it was my free will and I don't regret it, I won't regret have saved you, I won't let my fears stop me. Never more.

The taller of the brothers opened his eyes, looking at Morgan, understanding he was no longer human, in the instant Castiel appeared behind him.

\- Why? - Asked the blue eyed angel looking completely broken.

\- I had to make my choice, I couldn't let you stop me, but now it's not time to explain, Sam needs your help, I can stop him from dying, but I can't heal him - Said Death standing again over his feet while Cas made his way to the younger brother putting two fingers over his forehead vanishing the wounds and making Sam gasp for air.

\- It's time to go - Said the Moirai, pushing her glasses over the bridge of her nose.

\- I know, I know, business, my destiny, go to see the big old guy to say hello... - Sighed the boy rolling his eyes adding before smile and wink at the brothers and the angel - Can we at least stop first to eat some burgers?

The blonde groaned at the remark, shaking her head as she and Death disappeared from their sight.


	28. The Epilogue

The sky was grey, the rain pouring heavy over the crowd, the teenagers and adults crying as well, watching the coffin go down, before the coroner and her son threw the first handfuls of soil, no one noticing the two men dressed in black suits, with grave expressions in their faces, their eyebrows frowning.

\- You missed me? - Said a female voice behind them.

Turning around both brothers saw a petite girl around her first twenties, black long hair in a french braid, blue-grey eyes, white shirt, black tie and vest coat, jacket and coat over her arm, and they noticed the rain has stopped.

\- Who are you? - Asked Sam raising an eyebrow, looking at her with curiosity.

\- Oh! True, I'm sorry, Dad had this body in storage since bible times, it's eternal and can bear my power as I don't have a true vessel like my feathered asses of little brothers and sisters so it came in handy - Smiled the girl with her hands in the pockets of her trousers.

\- Morgan? - Dean looking shocked.

\- Surprise! - Chuckled her.

\- But the burial… - Mumbled Sam confused.

\- Oh! That? Well, I talked to the old big guy and he helped me make all the charade, I thought Morgan Vesperus needed an end to his chapter - Explained her pointing with a movement of her head to the crowd now leaving the cemetery - I suppose that after living among humans as one of them, with no powers and no memories of my previous lives to help me, I understand how it feels not knowing what happened to the ones you love, vanish him it would bring problems ,so I killed him, well, I let dad kill him, a broken heart syndrome, something strange but with a medical explanation.

\- So now we should call you Death? - Joked Sam trying to lighten the mood, smiling at her, glad to see her again. 

\- Well, if I'm off duty you can call me Morgan, if dad can call himself Chuck, I think it's fair that I can change my name too, even just for business I will keep Death, that's what I'm made of after all, isn't it?

\- Morgan? - Asked someone behind the brothers, who turned in time to see Castiel walking directly at the girl hugging her tight.

\- It's has been just two months, but hello to you too little brother - Laughed Morgan in the embrace, wrapping her arms around him - I'm sorry for send you away but I knew you would try to stop me.

\- I thought you were afraid of being alone - Said the angel, looking at her with his confused blue eyes.

\- It's true, what made you change your mind? - The brunet looked at her between his friend's arms before he let her go.


	29. Chapter 29

\- Indeed I still am scared of being alone, I'm sure Dad won't stick around too much after the time this world expires and my presence it won’t be welcome at heaven or hell so the void it will be my best shot but... - Talking slowly, sad, looking at her feet, giving a pat with her shoe to a little rock, looked suddenly at the three of them with a bright smile that didn't reach completely her eyes - I will burn that bridge once I cross it, If my fate being Death it's to be alone, at least I will bring with me the best memories possible.

\- Do you want to come with us? I think there is a pizzeria not far from here, you can come to the bunker whenever you want, we have still there your things that Cas took from your home - Suggested Dean.

\- Then I suppose my things should stay at home for when I come back - Smiled her giving him a knowing look - Well, if there is still room for me after all this time.

\- Always - Dean put a hand on her shoulder.

\- If you are going to be my Snape, I can be your Solo Dean-o, because I know - Said she wiggling her eyebrows.

\- Aaaand the moment is over - Sentenced the blond raising his hand.

\- Just kidding, just kidding, no chick flick moments... - Sighed Morgan trying not to laugh - Well, I called you here not just to have a front row to my very last burial....

\- What? You didn't call us - Interrupted her Sam - We read about your dead on the newspaper.

\- But you didn't read it by just a coincidence, I manipulated things so you could read about my dead in a newspaper.

\- Wouldn't be easier to just call or appear in the bunker?

\- And lose the drama effect? Your faces were priceless after seeing my new me, don't be boring Dean, Oh! Well, as I was saying, I called you here because of two reasons and the first is that I must talk to you three alone, one by one, that's why I summoned you here too Cassie, but first I need to talk to Dean - Said offering her hand at the hunter who took it, doubtfully.

Walking through the graves, Morgan stopped just when she was sure the others wouldn't hear them, chance that Dean took to tell what he was thinking - You should stop smiling if you don't want it, it's good to be sad sometimes.

\- And it's good to be afraid sometimes but yet you keep resisting as much as you can - Confronted him the girl.

\- What are you talking about?

\- You know what I'm talking about Dean, your fear it's not different from mine, you are scared that one day your brother could leave you forever and never come back, that's why you keep running for him first, Castiel is your friend, and you love him as much as you love your brother, you are family, but you fear Cas could leave you one day to go back with his brothers and sisters so the only person you have left is your brother and you can't let him go.

\- He is my little brother, he is my responsibility.


	30. Chapter 30

\- No, he is a grown up man, you did your best, you raised him to be a warrior like you and he can take his own choices, his own path, accept your fears and turn them into your armor or the universe will be trying to use your brother against you once and again and again, be scared doesn't make you weak, it took me thousand of years to understand this and accept myself as what I am, not an angel, not a demon...

\- How I do that? How do you expect me to do it? - Huffed the man looking at her - Do you want me to let my brother go? And accept what? That I can't save everyone?

\- Honey, I'm going to give you the same advice I gave my son when I was a hunter hundred years ago, wake up and smell the blood, everyone dies in the end, all the ones you love too, don't let your fear for lose them win and fight for them to live and even if you fail you will know you did your best because Dean, you are not as broken as you think - She looked into his eyes, repeating her words once again - You are not broken, you put the weight of the world in your shoulders that doesn't belong to you, your soul is tired, but you are not alone in this anymore.

Giving her a side hug with one arm, kissing the top of her head, Dean let her words sink in him, smiling at the thought that maybe, just maybe he wasn't a failure.

\- Now stop the cheesy moment, you punk and bring me your brother, I have not that much time - She patted his back smiling, teasing him when he hesitated - Go, go!

\- Well... - Chuckled Sam standing awkwardly in front of her after few words with his brother, who was now talking with Castiel.

\- Well - Repeated her with a motherly expression in her face - We both know you have been in quite a handful of things and you are not afraid of accept me coming to get you, by the way I know what Billie wanted to do to you and Dean, throwing you at the void. There is no need to worry about that now, because I will be walking you three to the gates of heaven by myself, no one will put their hands in your souls.

\- Thank you.

\- Dear, no need to thank me for wanting to make my job, also actually is more that I don't trust any reaper and please take your time, you two are still young to die so soon. Sam, I want to talk to you about something.

\- Dean told me so, please there is no need to do it.

\- Excuse me but I'm going to scold you as the child you are - She raised slightly her voice, leaving her coat and jacket over a grave stone, with her hands on her hips and her eyebrows knitted together, but suddenly her face softened and smile sadly - Your path has been difficult Sam, I know how many times you wanted to give up everything, abandon this fight, live a normal life with a child, a wife and a dog. You have lost too much and even you keep fighting, you still wish a normal apple pie life ending. I know all what happened because Fate told me, and I bow to you for many of your choices but let me tell you that apple pie endings are for those too naive to see the truth and the truth is that life sucks.

\- And what's the alternative! Die by the hand of a demon when I'm forty five and alone?


	31. Chapter 31

\- Sam, I'm not good, bad either. But I've been human and hunter as you are now at least fifty times, all fifty by choice, I was alone, I’ve lost parents, husbands, wives, brothers, sisters, daughters and sons and I remember all of them and saw them die by sickness, by demons, even once I was nothing more than a farmer with five children, a little sister and my father and mother, a peaceful live until a knight of hell, a douche called Abaddon found me not likeable enough to her standards and killed all my family in front of my eyes and right now, in this very instant my younger son is alive an eighty three years old man with children and grandchildren that I will never meet because I can't go at him and tell him " Hello son, sorry for bothering you, by the way I'm the mother you thought dead but indeed is Death", you are many things Sam Winchester, but alone is not one of them, stop worrying about your future and think about this, maybe you will die fighting, you don't know it, but If you do, die bringing down with you as many of them as you can, so in the future thousand of children can have the live you couldn't because you killed the bad scary monsters, and I wouldn't tell you this If I didn't think you can do it.

\- Sometimes it's hard but I want for Dean and Cas to be safe, Dean did too much for me and sometimes I feel like he is trying to leave me behind, with good intention, but I don't need him to protect me.

\- As former mother, father and also big brother and big sister let me tell you, he is not doing it to annoy you, a big brother will always be a big brother, for him, even he knows you are man, in the deep of his heart you will always be his baby brother, even when your hair is grey and your eyes can't see, just be patient and make me a favour, will you? Take care of him and Castiel.

\- They are family, of course I will take care of them.

\- Castiel never had a human body until the one he is wearing, I saw angels needing at least forty years to start understanding humanity, Cassie is a fast learner and a good boy but there are still things he doesn't understand yet.

\- He doesn't completely understand references half of the time or sarcasm, but he saved us from Lucifer - Mumbled Sam looking over his brother and the angel.

\- I know - Replied her with her arms crossed over her chest - You three spent years fighting because of it's worthy, but you forget one thing in the way.

\- Forget something? What?

\- That you three are worthy, you are worth fighting for - Smiled looking at the blue eyed man before lock his gaze with the young Winchester - If you weren't, I would be moving to my next live, not here talking with you, don't you think?

Without warning, he hugged her tight against his chest as if she was a lifesaver, making her groan in a joking tone - Dammit gigantic moose, you are going to crash all my bones.

\- I'm not hugging you that tight - Tried to defend himself.

\- Crack, crackitty crack, there they go all my healthy bones.


	32. Chapter 32

The both of them started to laugh and he let her go at last, and when the laugh died, just a warm smile and a nod of their was all what they needed to say it all before the man walked back to his brother making Dean and Castiel looked in their direction.

\- Castiel - She called, gesturing for him to go to where she was.

\- Morgan - The angel appeared in front of her, he had been hearing everything, fearing what she had to tell him if she knew about what he did to heaven and to the world, but instead of saying anything, she just hugged him, rubbing his back.

\- You are loved Cas - Mumbled Morgan still wrapping him in her arms.

\- I...

\- No, don't tell me you are not or that you break everything or about the angels you killed - She frowned looking him in the eyes - I had Fate telling me all what happened while I wasn't here and yes, you screwed it up Cas and many times but you took responsibility and you tried to fix it, you did what you thought it was right.

\- I rebelled, I killed my brothers and sisters, I freed the leviathans who almost destroyed the world, because of me Heaven was closed... - Castiel's voice was sad, low, ashamed of what he had done.

\- You did right rebelling, it was war, you couldn't know that that jerks were there and who closed heaven was Metatron, not you, for Dad's sake Cas, I've been watching all what you did and you know what? Welcome to The process of learning!!! Dad wasn't there to help you, to teach you how to do things right and by yourself and when you have no one to teach you how to do things, you will screw things several times before find out how to do it right. You are a hero, no, you are a Superhero and if heaven doesn't believe it, they can kiss my ass.

\- But they are right, I shouldn't have... - Sighed the blue eyed man trying to find the words - I wouldn't...

\- No, don't go down there brother, I'm not going to let you, you just can see the bad but I saw an angel making the choice of stand for those who couldn't defend themselves, an angel who fought for what was right, who did what he thought was correct to keep everyone happy and save, who always thinks first on the others and never in himself - She pointed at his chest with her finger, looking at him angry while he looked confused - Castiel when we met, you didn't know what or who I was, for you I was a myth and a scared, lost, little boy and I know you are still recovering but you left your needs at one side and tried to comfort me, you even went to buy burgers and you held my hand when I was in pain, Angels don't believe you are worthy or you are not a hero? Fuck them! You are a hero too as much as Dean and Sam, if it weren't because you rebelled, Sam would be possessed by Luci when they met Dad and Dean would be Michael's, and when Dad saved you from Amara but she escaped? Lucifer was mad at him and tried to use your body to attack the Winchesters, you stopped him, said no, and took back the control of your body banishing a freaking archangel and making him go look for his own body, you can't start to imagine how proud I'm of you, so Cassie, don't do it ever again, because I will tell you as many times you need it, until it gets inside that thick skull of yours, you are the most incredible angel I've ever met.

\- Even more than me? -A flirty voice said out loud coming from the white car that had been parked for a while inside the entrance of the cemetery.


	33. Chapter 33

\- You my lord, technically are an archangel and also a party popper I didn't give you the sign to come out, you ruined the surprise and the drama effect - Morgan whined looking at the blond man.

\- You and your drama effect... You know you talk too much for being so short? – He teased her arriving at their side.

\- Look who talks, the king of TVland and It's not as if you would know what is it like to be tall - She teased him back with her arms crossed over her chest, walking towards him with a knowing smile and raising an eyebrow while he looked at her as if in shock, with his hands over his chest.

\- Gabriel? - Asked Sam raising an eyebrow in confusion.

The archangel opened his arms with a flirty smile, golden eyes looking at the hunters and his brother - In flesh and bone.

\- And without mojo ~ - Sang song Morgan showing thumbs down with a wide grin.

\- Looks who is now a party popper - Huffed Gabriel rolling his eyes at her.

The confusion was growing in the brothers and Castiel, watching the interaction between the two of them. Dean frowned and shouted - Wait, wait wait, wait a minute, what's going on? Gabe, weren't you dead? We saw Lucifer kill you.

\- And you made me believe you were alive and trying to help me.

\- Wait, He what? - The green eyed man looked at the angel in surprise.

\- Weeeell, I know, I know, Indeed Luci tried but I had to use all my mojo and sacrificed all of my power and half of my wings and I stayed laying low in heaven until Metatron caught me and offered me to put on a little show and in exchange he would heal me, but as I couldn't convince Cassie boy, the nerd didn’t do his part of the deal, sorry for that little brother - Explained Gabriel with a little pout, apologizing, but quickly smiling again.

\- Aaaand with all that he means that he ran out of mega archangel mojo and he turned into a freaking angelic ghost hiding in heaven until someone found him and a month and a half ago he started being a whining pain in my ass until I asked Dad If he could give him a little bust of power and now I'm stuck as his babysitter - Sighed she, winking at them.

\- Awwww, come on Death! You know you love me - Said Gabriel in a cocky tone.

\- You were singing "I want candy" off key on purpose 24/7 when you realized I could hear you and as you were more dead than alive I could hear you all the time and you are cute, but not that cute, so don't provoke me - Groaned Morgan.

Sam chuckled amused by the situation, feeling pity for her as he experienced Lucifer singing Stairway to Heaven.

\- Well boys, did you miss me? - Smiled the former archangel wiggling his eyebrows walking towards them to talk.


	34. Chapter 34

Morgan went at the grave stone, putting on her jacket and taking her coat, laughing seeing the four of them talking when Chuck appeared at her side.

\- So? - Asked the bearded man looking at the group.

\- Hi Dad, what brought your almighty ass here?

\- Just to see if your brother was doing well...

\- What a shame, God lying? What your prophets would say! - She mocked him.

\- Am I that obvious?

\- You are turning into a softy - Morgan leaned her head against his shoulder - Spill it now big man, what are you doing here? 

\- I spoke with Metatron three months ago, well, more like he scolded me, he even dare to call me a coward - Sighed Chuck wrapping an arm over her shoulders, rubbing her shoulder with his thumb.

\- Good, I already did the same with them, even I must add one little thing to Metatron's speech, I saw your little display, treating humans as a failed experiment... Let me remind you I was once a failed experiment and the first Death was a "failed experiment", the very first, when you tried to created something with Darkness so she didn't feel frustrated because she just could destroy... 

\- And look how it ended all.

\- Eight hundred years ago, I was in this very same world, I was a soldier, the son of a soldier and I thought it was reasonable that my children were soldiers as well, they were mine, what more could they do? And when I became father I couldn't be more happy, there wasn't father more proud than me, until my son grew up and I lost him. Because of you - She spoke softly.

\- Because of me? - Chuck raised an eyebrow looking at her while she nodded.

\- Yes, to say I was pissed off is beyond understanding, generations of soldiers and that kid thought he knew better than me, I was disappointed I was hurt, until I listened to him and he talked to me so fiercely, with such passion about you, he wanted to be a priest, save people's souls because he believed in you, he loved you so much and it wasn't the first who disappointed me.

\- What did you do? What should I do in your opinion? 

\- I walked with him to closest church to talk with the actual priest about how my son could turn himself into one, I gave him my support. Parenthood 101 you give them live, you give them love but you don't own them, they have their own thoughts and their way to do things and they will deceive you and will be ungrateful and will break your heart in pieces more times than you can count but that's what children do, you can't tell them what to do every single second of their lives, you guide them to the right path, give them all the tricks and support them when they fail, hoping one day they will be fine and you did your best, but definitely you don't go away to “buy milk” for thousands of years leaving the big brothers to babysit the others. You are not bad but you must wake up and smell the pancakes burning, they deserve to be saved - With his cheek against the top of her head, she patted his back trying to comfort him.


	35. Chapter 35

\- Is there any other person wanting to give me a speech? - He joked laughing, squeezing her a little.

\- Wooooh, better don't tempt me old man or I will give everyone a shout - She teased him - You will have a line in front of your door.

\- You know? I left Amara ran away, I had the chance to trap her again, I didn't know what to do with her, I mean, she's my sister. Seeing her hating me so much... I was going to destroy her, I hurt her but I didn't want to caged her again, I suppose you are right and I'm going softy - With his lips in a tight half smile he looked at her daughter while she put on her coat.

\- Dad, family is family, doesn't matter how much they hurt you and break your heart, how much you want to do to keep them away, a part of you can't stop loving them. You must think that maybe it's not too late to say sorry and try to work together and if she doesn't want to hear you kick her ass until she understand or If you prefer I can act and extinguish her life... Happen whatever happen in the end, you will make your choices, mine will be stand for them, the human souls, for angels and demons they are nothing more than energy to use and it's not fair that no one protects them.

\- And If I decide to destroy all the souls?

\- You can lie to Metatron telling him the humans are just lab rats for you, a failed experiment we both now that if that was the true, you could have destroy them long time ago and start all over again from new, even make their minds empties, little sweet sheeps. Where it would be the fun, the freedom, the love? You are smarter than that - She looked at him opening her arms walking backwards and said in a teasing tone, winking an eye at her father- Also, you love us too much to let her hurt us.

Hands in his pockets Chuck smiled - I didn't know it was now Death's job to bring hope.

\- Don't get excited it's just a phase - She waved him good bye before go back to the group not seeing the man vanish behind her.

Both angels had been hearing all the time the conversation between Death and God, giving them privacy as their Father was back once again, making small talk with both hunters who didn't seem to feel the presence of the short bearded man.

\- Why the undertaker look? - Questioned Dean, joking when she arrived at their side.

\- Excuse me? Just because your brother and you don't know life beyond plaids, jeans and work boots, doesn't mean I can't dress elegant and nice I'm a business woman who likes pants to show more booty - Responded she with her hands in her hips, both eyebrows raised and a knowing look in her eyes.

\- Uuuuhhh, that hurts - Chuckled Sam.

\- Are you in my side or hers?- Dean looked at his brother as in shock while the young raised his hand in self defense.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, I'm wanting to crawl to my bed, as I said in the beginning I hope you enjoyed this fic and also I hoped I reflected accurately the characters and their actors. When I have a little more of time I will try to check for more mistakes. 
> 
> And I wanted to thank to my consultors as I couldn't watch all the last episodes of Supernatural because of lack of time and they have been keeping me updated about deads and big changes.
> 
> Make me know what you think about it.
> 
> Love you.

\- Gabe, time to go, we have too much to do, souls to hunt, people dying to meet me... - Sighed Morgan walking towards the white old Bentley, opening the driver's door. 

\- Really? - Gabriel looked at Death with a surprised expression in his face.

\- Don't blame a girl for trying, I saw the opportunity so I took it, now come on Gabe, I'm the one who grabbed your ass and raised you from being half dead and a cemetery is not a place to make a party - She called him and added wiggling her eyebrows - If you behave I will let you taste my rainbow.

\- Kinky- Purred the archangel.

\- You have no idea honey - Flirted Morgan, taking a red bag of Skittles from inside the car and pulling a couple to her mouth.

\- I think I already like it work with her - Smiled Gabriel at his brother and the hunters who seemed amused.

The old elegant car parted from the cemetery with both brothers in it and the hunters and their angel started to head to the Impala while, there, outside the fence, hided between the shadows, Amara witnessed everything, there was someone new in the game, a new Death, A possible ally or a foe? Her brother was starting to move, he almost had her once she wasn't going to allow it again. Definitely she needed to do something and do it quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and make me know if you like it, probably I won't post as much as I would like but I will try to give my best with this "episodes" (I already have two continuations planned for Supernatural and one for BBC Sherlock and another for Doctor Who).


End file.
